Xigbar and Demyx's Song
by YaoiLove101
Summary: This is just a short, fluffy one-shot about Xiggy and Dem! Enjoy! Rated T... just because!


KH – KH

One night at the Castle That Never Was, Xigbar and Demyx were in the livingroom talking. It started off like any of their normal conversations like what Demyx was playing on his sitar or if Xigbar has had any target practice lately. Although, it soon turned into a rather different subject.

"Hey Xiggy?" Demyx asked. "There's something I've always wanted to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Why do you wear an eye patch? Were you a pirate in your past life or something?"

"No. I wear it because…"

"Because why?"

"Because this eye is useless anyway!"

"But why? Why is it so useless?"

"You want to know why?" Xigbar asked. "I'll show you why!" He said and removed his eye patch to let Demyx see it.

"Your eye is almost all white."

"It's because I'm blind in this eye." Xigbar said as he put his eye patch back on.

"How did that happen?"

"It's a long story… I really don't want to talk about it."

"…" Demyx just stayed quiet for a few minutes. "Sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For asking you about your eye. It must be a sensitive subject for you."

"It's alright, Demyx." Xigbar said. "I'm not mad at you or anything."

Demyx smiled and then remembered something. "Oh! I taught myself how to play a song that I heard; do you want to hear it?"

"Sure." Xigbar said. "Unlike that bitch, Larxene I love hearing you playing!"

Demyx laughed and made his sitar appear and he started playing.

"Is this… a Jonas Brothers song?"

"Yeah! It's called _When You Look Me In The Eyes_." Demyx said and started singing to the chorus.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

Xigbar smiled as Demyx kept playing and singing.

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

Xigbar almost felt on the verge of tears, but he tried to hold back. It was useless though and he was starting to cry. Demyx looked worried and stopped.

"Xiggy… are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just… I never noticed how beautiful the song really is. Keep playing."

Demyx smiled and picked up where he left off.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go._

_When you look me in the eyes._

_And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh_

Xigbar had started to sing with Demyx halfway through and when the song ended, they both just sat there, looking at each other.

"You know who this song reminds me of, Xiggy?" Demyx asked.

"Who?"

"You."

"Me?!" Xigbar asked, completely shocked and taken aback by that. "Why me?"

"Well… maybe it's because you're the first real friend I ever made here."

"What about Axel?"

"He's my friend too, but ever since Roxas showed up, he's hardly around me anymore." Demyx said. "Besides… you mean more to me than he does anyway."

"I…I don't know what to say."

"If you don't like me, Xiggy… that's cool too." Demyx said, sadly.

"No, Demyx… it's not like that." Xigbar said. "It's the fact that we don't have hearts after all and we're not allowed to love."

"That's not true!" Demyx said. "If we really didn't have hearts, I wouldn't feel the way I do around you!" He said and hugged Xigbar.

Xigbar hugged Demyx back and thought, _'I do feel something… could it really be… love? Am I really in love with Demyx? …Only one way to find out I guess.'_ He thought before having Demyx look at him and kissed him.

Demyx broke the kiss a minute later and looked right into Xigbar's one golden eye. "I love you, Xiggy… I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way."

"Well… I'm no scientist, but I'm pretty sure that I just saw fireworks."

"Really?" Demyx asked, happily. "You mean it?"

"Yeah." Xigbar said and started to softly sing into Demyx's ear. "_When I hold you in my arms, I know that it's forever. I just gotta let you know, I never wanna let you go._" He then paused and looked at Demyx. "That will be our song from now on, okay?"

"Yeah!" Demyx said and kissed Xigbar again.

KH – KH

Okay… I know that it may not be the best story that's ever been written, but please do not criticize.

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!!**_


End file.
